On Horai Island
by Inuyasha's Rose
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are still on Horai Island. Two of the four war gods are gone. What will Inu do now that they have gone into hiding? PLZ R&R!
1. Another little one

Disclaimer- This is my addition to Inuyasha movie 4. (If you haven't seen it, this story contains spoilers!) What happens when the war gods go into hiding, and Inuyasha finds another little half demon on the island? Plz R&R! My first Inu fanfic I'm actually writing!

Note- I only own my OC.

At Horai Island, Inuyasha and the gang continue to try to save the children. Two war gods have been defeated leaving two remaining. They have now gone into hiding trying to make a plan to bring back their two fallen comrades. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are on the look out for the war gods.

Sango and Miroku separate from Inuyasha to cover more ground. They meet back up with him about an hour later. "Anything?" Asked Sango still riding on Kilala with Miroku as Inuyasha runs. "Nothing," replied Inuyasha. Miroku joining in, "Maybe we should search the other side." "Yeah, maybe-" cut off Inuyasha as he stopped running. "What is it?" Questioned Sango. "The scent of blood." Inuyasha starts running in the direction of the smell with Kilala right behind him. They see a little half demon girl with Gold hair, cat ears, and a tail in a tethered cloak with nothing under it barely walking then faint. Inuyasha runs up to her and picks her up. "Hey!" yelled Inuyasha as he shook her. The little girl didn't wake up. "What happened to her?" Looked Miroku to Inuyasha for answers. "Looks like the war gods got to her. She's still alive. I'll take her back to the village while you go get Kagome," said Inuyasha. He runs off as Miroku and Sango go find Kagome with the other children.

About a half an hour later, Kagome, the children, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku, and Sango all arrive at the village. "I don't believe this. Another one of us here on the island," stated Roku. Dai agreed. "Shippo, keep the children out here," demanded Inuyasha. "Right,"replied Shippo. "Did the war gods do this?" Asked Kagome. "Seems so," replied Miroku. The girl flinches in her sleep and wakes. She looks around then jets up. "It's alright. We won't hurt you. You're safe here," said Kagome to the somewhat frightened child. "I...Where am I? Who are you?" Questioned the girl. Everyone responded by telling her their names. "Now, what's your name?" Asked Miroku kneeing by her. "Keya," answered the little girl. Inuyasha looked at her with a little confused look. "Do you have the mark of the four war gods too?" Wondered Kagome. Keya nodded her head.

"Can we see?" Questioned Sango. Keya stood then looked at Inuyasha and Miroku to leave. They understood and walked out. Keya took off her tethered cloak standing in now just her underwear bearing the mark on her chest, yet all four were still there. She also had a scar on her stomach. "That's not good," stated Sango. "Are there any others?" Asked Kagome. Keya turns around and moves her hair showing a very deep scar running from her left shoulder to her right hip. Inuyasha with his back to the window turns his head peering in and sees her scar. -"I knew it!"- he thought. -"But...how? How is she a little kid?- Kagome and Sango stand there stunned by the scar; Keya grabs her torn cloak and about to put it back on when Kagome stops her. "No. I..." That's all she said before turning and walking out.

"Inuyasha, give me your shirt." demanded Kagome. "What for?" Questioned Inuyasha annoyed. "Now!" "No!" "Sit!" Inuyasha slams into the ground, and Kagome strips him of his first shirt. She runs in and ties his shirt round Keya making a long kimono for her to wear. "There that's better," commented Kagome smiling at Keya. Keya smiles. "Thank you very much." "No problem. I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't mind too much," responded Kagome. They hear Inuyasha yell form outside. "You didn't have to say sit!" "Yes, I did or you would have kept arguing," replied Kagome as she, Keya, and Sango walk outside. "No, I-" cut off Inuyasha cause of Keya running away from the children running to her, hides behind Inuyasha and barely looks out to see them. "We won't bite," said Roku. "We just want to meet you," stated Ai with a smile. Keya looks up at Inuyasha for an answer whether or not she should trust them. "Go ahead," replied Inuyasha with a kind voice. Keya gently smiled and moved away from Inuyasha toward the children.

That's all for chap. 1! Please R&R! I hardly ever get any reviews and it makes it seem that my stories aren't good. :(


	2. Kidnapped

Recap- "No, I-" cut off Inuyasha cause of Keya running away from the children running to her hides behind Inuyasha and barely looks out to see them. "We won't bite," said Roku. "We just want to meet you," stated Ai with a smile. Keya looks up at Inuyasha for an answer whether or not she should trust them. "Go ahead," replied Inuyasha with a kind voice. Keya gently smiled and moved away from Inuyasha toward the children

"So what's your name?" Asked Dai. "Keya," responded Keya. "I'm Dai, and this is my brother Roku," added Dai. Ai states her name and tells Keya Asagi's. Moegi does the same for herself and Shion. "Nice to meet you," smiled Keya. "How long have you been on this island?" Wondered Roku. "Ummmm...As long as I can remember. You?" "We've all been on this island all our lives. We were born here," comments Dai. "Wow, neat," said Keya smiling again. "What kind of ears are those?" Questioned Ai. "Are they cat ears?" Added Asagi. "Uh huh," nodded Keya. "Cool," said Dai. "Not bad," added Roku. "Where are your parents?" Asked Moegi. "I don't have any. My mommy passed away when I was really little, and I never had a daddy," stated Keya. "Yeah, that's the same for us. We don't have parents either," replied Dai. "You can be our sister," smiled Ai. "Yeah, it would be nice to have you stay with us," stated Moegi. "Kay," responded Keya. "How old are you?" Wondered Asagi. "6," answered Keya. "So, you're not too far from Shion's age. I'm 10, Dai and Roku are 9, Moegi is 8, Shion's 7; and Ai's 4," commented Asagi getting excited. "Yeah, it's all good so we can play together," stated Roku. "Yay! Lets play!" Said Ai very excited. "Okay," replied Keya. They all go running off, yet knowing not to go out of sight.

A few hours later now after sunset and everyone's eaten, they're all talking with Ai in Kagome's lap and Keya in Inuyasha's. This night's the new moon; Inuyasha's human.

"Damn. Why did it have to be a night when we're stuck on this island?" Wondered Inuaysha annoyed. "It's okay as long as none of the war gods attack," replied Sango. "Don't ya think I know that," stated Inuyasha very annoyed. "I like you in this form," said Keya. Inuyasha looks at her with a huh expression. "It's cool," smiled Keya. Keya suddenly stops smiling and looks toward the door. "What is it?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all start glaring at the door. Kelala starts growling. Miroku stands and goes by the window with his back to the wall. He barely looks out the window. "He's here," stated Miroku in a serious tone. "Why now of all time?" Asked Shippo in fear. "Come out," said Ryura from outside. Shion hides behind Asagi and together with Ai starts whining. Inuyasha shushes them and walks out with Miroku and Sango. "Kagome, stay here and watch over the children," told Miroku to Kagome as he walked out. "Right," replied Kagome. "What do you want?" Questioned Inuyasha. "I want to fight. Now draw your sword, Inuyasha," commands Ryura drawing his swords. Inuyasha draws his sword, yet it doesn't transform. He and Ryura start fighting with Ryura having the advantage.

"Inuyasha," stated Sango about to join in the fight when Inuyasha stops her. "No, Sango. Stay outta this." "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Why won't you" cut off Ryura noticing Inuyasha's human. He knocks Inuyasha off balance and evilly laughs. "Oh no. Inuyasha," said Kagome very worried watching from the window. "Where's Keya?" Asked Dai. Kagome and the children look around in the hut and don't see her. They all run outside. "You're a mere mortal tonight. How perfect!" Exclaimed Ryura about to deliver a huge blow. "Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome. At the last second, Ryura's attack is blocked and sent up into the air. "What!" Shouted Ryura. He sees a light purplish pink barrier with Inuyasha and little Keya inside. "Inuyasha," stated Kagome. "Keya!" Exclaimed Dai. "No one hurts Inuyasha. If you want to, you have to go through me first!" Yelled Keya. "So, you think you're so great. Well, try to block this!" Said Ryura as he attackes again except this time with a bigger attack. Keya braces herself to hold up the barrier to block it. She succeeds.

"What do you think you're doing! Get out of here!" Shouted Inuyasha as he stands. "Yet I need to help you. You can't beat him like that, yet I can help," explained Keya. "No, you'll just get hurt. Kagome, take the children and get them outta here," stated Inuyasha. "No. I won't leave," commented Keya. She puts down the barrier and charges at Ryura. "I owe you one!" Yelled Keya. Ryura starts swinging his swords at her, yet she dodges his attacks. She starts kicking and punching him making him block with his swords.

"Look at her go," Commented Dai. Ryura knocks Keya back. "Dragon Lighting!"Yells Ryura, and a huge light purple lighting bolt strikes Keya. She screams in agony and is thrown back a few feet yet lands on her feet bleeding. Roku, Dai, and Inuyasha yell her name at the same time. "Aww, man," Said Keya in deep pain. She looks up and glares at Ryura. "What? Now you're mad," Stated Ryura preparing for another attack. Keya's eyes glow red. "Oh no," said Inuyasha in worry. Light pink lighting starts sparking in Keya's hands with her still glaring. Ryura disappears, and Keya's eyes go back to normal. The lighting disappears, and everyone quickly starts looking for Ryura. "Where'd he go?" Wondered Inuyasha in anger. Ryura appears right behind Keya; and as she turns to face him, he strikes her in the back of her neck knocking her out. She falls to the ground unconscious, and everyone else except Ryura yells her name.

Inuyasha runs up to her along with Kagome and the children. As they get close, Ryura quickly moves back. "She may just be the one we need," Stated Ryura to himself. "You're gonna pay for this!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Hmph." Ryura blasts everyone back with his wind attack, teleports right next to Keya, grabs her by her tail, and teleports back. "What the hell?" Wondered Inuyasha as he gets up. "Keya!" He yelled when he saw Ryura holding her. "Let her go!" "No, she might actually be of use to me," Stated Ryura. He teleports out before anyone can make another move. "Keya!" Shouts Inuyasha as Ryura teleports with her. "No!" Exclaims Asagi. Ai and Shion start cry. "No," said Dai and Roku in defeat. "She's gone," Commented Moegi.

End of Chap. 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! Find out in the next chapter what Ryura has in store for Keya, and how Inuyasha and the others plan to get her back.

Quote-Inuyasha: This is far from over!


End file.
